Bumblebee and Bulkhead: Together
by MDfanfiction27
Summary: First off. I've translated everything Bumblebee will say in this story. It is in the Transformers: Prime universe. This is a Bumblebee and Bulkhead story. If you don't like this summary so far then don't read or review. If you do go ahead and read and review. No bad reviews please. Bumblebee X Bulkhead. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Their objective was to collect the energone deposit before the descepticons. Bumblebee and Bulkhead were only a few blocks away from the construction site where the energone was discovered. Bumblebee just wanted this mission to be over so him and Bulkhead could get back to base and have their "alone" time together.

"Hurry up you lazibots!" Starscream yelled at the low ranking "slobs" as he discribed them. Bulkhead and Bumblebee stayed hidden on the edge of the crater.

"Well, what do we do 'Bee?" Bulkhead asked Bumblebee.

"We should separate. I'll go over there," Bubblebee pointed over towards the right side of the crator he then pointed towards the left. ",and you go over there." Bumblebee then kissed Bulkhead on the cheek and sped off towards his side of the crater. Bulkhead went to his side of the crater as Bumblebee told him to. Bulkhead looked across the crater to see Bumblebee holding out his arm. He then counted down using his finger. 5, 4, 3, 2, . . .1! He and Bulkhead leaped into the energone deposit.

"HURRY UP YOU FOOLS! Before the auto-bots ge-" Starscream yelled as Bumblebee and bulkhead landed in front of his optics. "Scrap." Starscream said before being punched in the face by Bulkhead. Bumblebee took out the descepticon thugs while Bulkhead brought the hurt on Starscream. One of the remaining descepticons started up one of the drills. He then drove it towards Bumblebee who was now fighting four other descepticons. Bumblebee heard the drill coming, he then turned towards it. One of the descepticons shot Bumblebee in the back causing Bumblebee to fall over. Bulkhead glanced over towards Bumblebee and saw him knocked out on the ground.

" 'BEE!" He yelled picking up Starscream and throwing him at the drill operator. He then leaped closer to Bumblebee. The drill now only two hundred meters away from Bumblebee's unconsiocus body. Bulkhead ran as fast as he could towards Bumblebee. The drill now gaining more speed. Bulkhead grabs Bumblebee and moves him out of the drill's path. The drill continued to go, speeding past the two bots. It then began to drill into a carter wall. Bumblebee's optics came back online.

"OW! What happened?" Bumblebee asked placing a hand on his forehead, the throbbing pain making him dizzy. Bulkhead hugged Bumblebee tightly.

"I was SO worried 'Bee." Bulkhead said with major concern in his voice. Bumblebee looked up at Bulkhead with his big blue optics, making all of Bulkhead's worries seem like nothing. The two smiled at each other. Starscream then emerged from the hole the drill had just made. Bumblebee and Bulkhead didn't notice the second in comand descepticon racing towards them in rage.

**. . .**

Raph was in the base helping Rachet with a few calculations. Jack was studing next to Miko who was playing a videogame instead of studing. The ground bridge opened. Optimus, Arcee, and Bulkhead walked into the base. Bulkhead was holding a extremly injured Bumblebee in his arms.

" 'BEE!" Raph called out as he burst into from his eyes. Bumblebee looked over at Raph, his optics a very dim blue. He reached out his very scraped up arm towards Raph. The middle finger almost reaching the railing where Raph was standing. Raph stuck his hand out the rest of the was so his arm and Bumblebbe's would meet. Bumblebee smiled slightly before his dimly blue optics went offline, his arm floped down to the floor. "bee." Raph said feeling like there was no more hope in the world.

**. . .**

He opened his now fully recharged bright blue optics. The first thing he saw was Raph sitting on Bulkhead's shoulder at the edge of the bed he was laying on.

"What are you two so glum about? It's only a few dents and scratchs. It's nothing." Bumblebee said sitting up slighty. Raph looked up at Bumblebee, his face as bright as the sky, joy filled him killing the sorrow that was there before. His tears subsided. A huge smile came across his face. Bulkhead was greatful to the alspark for this miracle, he was so close to giving up hope. "So how you feelin' Bulk?" Bumblebee asked as Raph got off of Bulkhead's shoulder and got onto Bumblebee's.

"Not even half as beat up as you, pyshically at least." Bulkhead said placing a hand on Bumblebee's opposite shoulder from where Raph was sitting on.

"How are you feelin' Bee?" Raph asked in a sort of concerned voice. Bumblebee smiled slightly.

"Better, but not fully rested yet." Bumblebee anwsered as Arcee walked into the room. Bumblebee's smile grew to a full one. "Man, I'm starting to feel a bit cluttered in here, how about you guys go see if Rachet needs help or something?" Raph, Bulkhead, and Arcee all left the room to let Bumblbee rest. Bumblebee laid back down and went offline.

**. . .**

_Bumblebee needed this. A nice hot shower. After what he'd been threw this was a __must__. The hot water flowed down his metalic body like a river. His mind went numb with warmth and water slid down his chest plate, down his metal abs and continued onward. He then felt two giant arms wrap around him bot then began to kiss Bumblebee from the neck downward. Bumblebee took Bulkhead's chin and lifted him so they were face to face. Bumblebee then pulled Bulkhead in for a passionate kiss. Bulkhead then slid his right hand down Bumblebee's smaller metalic body down to the crotch plate. He began to rub it making Bumblebee moan into their kiss. His crotch plate opened to reveal his metal cock now fully hard. Bulkhead's crotch plate opened too with his metal cock fully hard as well. Bumblebee and Bulkhead then separated from their kiss, Bulkhead crouching down to Bumblebee's cock ready to play with. Bulkhead began to stroke the member slowly, the pleasure making Bumblebee moan. Looking down at Bulkhead stroking his member for some reason made Bumblebbe even mor horny than he was, making his member even bigger than it was. Bulkhead then sped up the pace of his strokes making Bumblebee moan louder. Bumblebee now began to leak some pre-cum. Bulkhead didn't want it to go to waste so he began to suck Bumblebee cock. Bumblebee froze up at the sudden change. He began to pant with the steam and Bulkhead sucking him off it felt like heaven. Bulkhead grinned a bit at Bumblebee's reaction. Bulkhead was sucking on Bumblebee's cock slowly savioring the time he did this. The taste of Bumblebee was amazing to him. Bulkhead then began to speed up. Bumblebee could barely contain his climax now. It felt spectacular. The metal lover stopped sucking on Bumblebee's member and started jerking it again. That sent Bumblebee over the edge. _

_"AHHHHH!" Bumblebee moan as orgasm after orgasm hit Bulkhead in the face. After Bumblebee stoped cumming Bulhead looked up at his lover with his covered in Bumblebee's cum. He took his finger and took off the cum and licked it off. He grinned lustfully at Bumblebee before pulling him into a embracful kiss. Bulkhead then began rubbing Bumblebee's ass, making him want Bulkhead inside him. Bulkhead could practically sense Bumblebee's lust. Bulkhead dagged Bumblebee to the floor, put him on his back and began sucking on his middle finger. After about a minute he took his middle finger out of his mouth and shoved it slowly into Bumblebee's ass. Bumblebee completly froze up at this. It was his first time being fingered. Bulkhead noticed Bumblbee's displeasure._

_"Realx 'Bee I won't hurt you. Promise." Bulkhead said before slowly moving his finger in and out of Bumblebee's ass. Bumblebee began to pant even harder than before, his ass lossening. Bulkhead was satisfied with this, he placed his cock infront of Bumblebee's holewaiting a moment, he looked up at Bumblebee. Bumblebee nodded giving Bulkhead permission. Bulkhead then slowly pushed his cock into Bumblebee's hole. It was a tight fit, Bumblebee leaked a bit of energone but not much. Bulkhead paused for a moment letting Bumblebee get used to the feeling. After two minutes Bulkhead began to slowly fuck Bumblebee, careful not to hurt the smaller bot. Bumblebee was now more settled in with Bulkhead's huge cock in his ass. With it moving it didn't feel so sore anymore. Bumblebee began to moan as the feeling of being fucked began to feel more pleasent. Bulkhead began to fuck Bumblebee a bit fast now, the feeling was amazing for both of them. Bulkhead was close, REALLY close. " 'Bee I can't, hold, IT!" Bulkhead said before Bumblebee pulled him in for another deep kiss. Bulkhead came in Bumblebee's ass as their tounges meet. They both pulled away for air. "I . . I love . . you 'Bee." Bulkhead said out of breath._

_"I, love . . . you . . two." Bumblebee said before they pulled together for one last kiss._

**. . .**

Once agian the black and yellow auto-bot's bright blue optics came back online. He placed a hand on his head. His sheets drenched with cum from his wet dream.

"Shit." Bumblebee said annoyed. His com-link went on Rachet was on the other end of the link.

"All auto-bots to the ground bridge. NOW!" Rachet said. Bumblebee got out of his bed and raced to meet the others.

**Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of this story I'll try and make the next one as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I just wanted to take a moment and say I'm sorry if I mis-spelled and words or names. For Example I found out that Rachet is actually spelled Ratchet. And Raph is actually spelled Raf. So sorry if I continue to spell names wrong, and please tell me if I do (nicely if that's okay). Anyway enough of my rambling and into the story. Hope you like this chapter as much as the last on you guys! :D **

Bumblebee walked into the room. Ratchet was telling the others the mission. He said that there was a energy fluxcoming from an old energone mine. Bumblebee walked up next to Bulkhead who was leaning against part of a wall arms folded. Bumblebee thought his dream with him and Bulkhead. The pleasure. He could practically feel Bulkhead sucking on his metalic member, the cum leaking from his lips.

"Bumblebee?" Ratchet asked waving his hand in front of Bumblebee's face. Bumblebee blinked his optics twice, now returning from his paradise. "Are you alright?"

"Sorry Ratchet, I was . . . distracted." Bumblebee said placing his left hand behind his head.

"Well, try to stay focused, Bumblebee. This mission is important." Ratchet said. Bumblebee nodded.

**. . .**

The ground bridge closed behind them in the energone mine entrance as they walked down the tunnel. Bumblebee and Bulkhead took point, Arcee and Optimus took the rear.

"Stay on your gaurd auto-bots. We don't know who our enemy is . . . yet." Optimus said. Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee all nodded.

Arcee, Bulkhead and Optimus scanned the area as they walked down the tunnel. Bumblebee however was thinking of his dream again. _It was __**SO**____real. _Bumblebee thought _Maybe it was a vision? Man, I hope it was. Hope it comes true, please come true, please come true!_ There was the sound of thunder as the ground shook violently.

"We must be gettin' close." Bulkhead said turning towards Optimus and Arcee. Seven decepticons came flying down the other end of the tunnel in their vechile forms. Arcee and Bumblebee took point, transforming their arms into their blasters. They took down four of the decepticons down, as Optimus changed his hands into his sword and Bulkhead changed his right hand into a wrecking ball. Bulkhead an Optimus charged at the three remaining decepticons who changed into their primary form. Bulkhead hit on of the three 'cons and smashed him into a wall. The other two decepticons took out their blasters. Optimus sliced off the end of them and back-kicked the two decepticons at the same wall as where Bulkhead threw the other.

"Well, at least now we know who is behind this." Arcee said.

"Agreed. all that is left to do is stop the despticons from completing their mission." Optimus said taking point. Bulkhead tapped Bumblebee's shoulder. Bumblebee jumped nearly hitting the ceiling.

"You okay 'Bee?" Bulkhead asked "You seem . . . out of sorts."

"Just thinking." Bumblebee said looking ahead. Bulkhead knew Bumblebee too well. He knew there was something bothering Bumblebee, he just didn't know what. The auto-bots stopped walking, there was a split in the path.

"What now?" Acree asked looking up at Optimus. He paused for a moment considering his options.

"We will split up. Bulkhead and Bumblebee you'll both take the left tunnel. Arcee we'll take the right." Optimus ordered before saying "Auto-bots rollout!" Optimus and Arcee raced into their tunnel as Bumblebee and Bulkhead walked into theirs.

**. . .**

"When will they get back Ratchet?" Raf asked concerned. Ratchet looked over at the young boy, knowing he was strong he told him what he knew.

"I do not know." Ratchet said before returning to his work. Raf looked down at his feet, wondering how Bumblebee was. He knew he was in good hands, but still. He worried.

**. . .**

"C'mon, tell me!" Bulkhead continued to pursade Bumblebee as they walked down the tunnel.

"No, Bulk. Give it a rest." Bumblebee said now a little annoyed. Bulkhead placed a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder. Bumblebee turned to face Bulkhead. Both said nothing. Bulkhead pulled Bumblebee into a passinate kiss. After a few more minutes they separated. "Bulk, I . . ." Bumblebee said trailing off as Blkhead placed a finger on Bumblebee's lip.

" 'Bee whatever it is you can always open up to me. You know that." Bulkhead said. This made Bumblebee's spark glow brighter, making him happier. He hugged Bulkhead.

" I . . . I love you Bulkhead." Bumblebee said in a cheesy way. Their com-link then came on.

_"Bumblebee, Bulkhead have you found anything yet?" _Arcee said over the com.

"Nothing yet, Arcee." Bulkhead replied as he and Bumblebee continued down the tunnel.

**. . . **

_"How are you and Optimus?" _Bulkhead said as Arcee shot at two decepticons. She took cover behind a large rock.

"Found the disturbance. If you guys could get down here, that would help." Arcee said as Optimus took down the two decepticons. Soundwave was programing a massive device. Optimus aimed at the control paniel. He fired and hit it directly in the middle, casing it to explode. The device was beginning to vibrate like mad.

"No, Bulkhead and Bumblebee you will go to where we came from. Arcee we must retreat the device is going to explode." Optimus said grbbing Arcee by the arm and running out of the room. "Ratchet prepare the ground bridge!"

_"Right away Optimus"_ Ratchet said from base. Arcee, Builkhead, Bumblebee and Optimus all raced down the tunnel towards the ground bridge. Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee got threw the ground bridge. The devie exploded as Optimus leaped threw the ground bridge with it closing behind him.

**. . .**

"Bumblebee!" Raf yelled happy as ever. Raf raced to Bumblebee hugging his foot. "You're alright!"

"Of course I am Raf. I'd never leave you." Bumblebee said kneeling down so his and Raf's eyes/optics met.

**I know that was as long as the last chapter but I've had mid-terms AND I'm writing other stories to. So yeah. Sorry this wasn't a bigger chapter but I did put work into this. Take care guys. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hello everyone. Yes I'm back with the last chapter of Bumblebee X Bulkhead. I might make a squeal in the future. Not sure yet. Anyways enjoy the chapter.**

Bumblebee zipped past Ratchet in the hallway, forcing him to drop his equipment.

"BUMBLEBEE! I . . ." Ratchet began to say until Bumblebee cut it.

"You needed it!. I know, SORRY! I'VE REALLY GOTTA GO!" Bumblebee called back as he turned, racing down another hallway. Ratchet just narrowed his eyes annoyed.

_Today is the day!_ Bumblebee thought happilly.

**. . .**

Bulkhead waited outside the base in his vechile mode. Bumblebee drove through the secert entrance to the base, stopping next to Bulkhead.

"You ready?" Bulkhead asked excitedly. Bumblbee reved his egine for a moment, hen then sped off down the highway.

"Last one there's a rotten insecticon egg!" Bumblebee yelled from down the highway begining to get out of sight. Bulkhead grinned under his hood and sped towards the yellow muscle car.

**. . .**

They finally reached their destination. It was a large, green, open land filled with flowers and trees. Completly abondoned. Bumblebee and Bulkhead transformed and walked to the middle of the land. There was a giant tree, ginat even for them! Bumblebee sat down, leaning against the tree, his arms folded, fe felt relaxed. Bulkhead opened his chest plate and took out a bastket, placing it in between himself and Bumblebee.

"This' nice." Bumblebee beeped, closing his optics."Nothing to think about, just the two of us, here alone and in peace." Bulkhead grinned at Bumblebee, glad that his love-bot was happy. Bulkhead then reached for the basket, starving for something to eat. He reached inside the basket and grabbed a sandwhich. He took a bite as Bumblebee grabbed Bulkhead's hand softly. "Bulk." Bumblebee said.

"Yeah?" Bulkhead asked looking down at the smaller bot.

"You'll never leave me will you?" Bumblebee asked worry in his optics as he looks up at the larger bot. Bulkhead only smilied gently at the younger bot. He then bent over and kiss Bumblebee's forehead.

"Never." Bulkhead said. "No matter what happens to us. My spark will always be yours." Bumblebee wrapped his arms around Bulkhead with great joy. Bulkhead hugged back. The two stayed there, in each others arms. Safe, secure, and together.

**Now I know that wasn't the best way to end this but I've been working hard on other stories that involve Transformers: Prime and other things like my Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy crossovers. But thank you guys for reading and I hope you read my other stories. Take care guys.**


End file.
